More Than You Can Handle
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: There is a war, death is everywhere and there is no escape and yet Sakura suddenly finds herself somewhere untouched by war. She is not alone however. Madara Uchiha who is supposedly dead is willing to help her get back to the war and win, but at a price.


_**Ok, this is a very weird setting but I dreamt of it recently and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's probably thanks to watching Hell Girl so you understand the setting that's where it's from, if not it's kind of like a different realm between heaven and hell. It'll make sense once you've read it. Enjoy**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING: LANGUAGE, WAR AND LEMON SCENES.**_

 _ **More Than You Can Handle  
**_

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" The scream echoed across the battlefield. Despite being exhausted Sakura continued running around, helping as many people as she could. She stopped as she saw the man bleeding from his stomach with his friend alongside him trying to stop the bleeding while failing to keep his emotions under control.

"Come on man, stay with me!"

"Urgh"

"Put more pressure on the wound!" She told the man giving him more bandages to wipe the bleeding away. It was then she realized he was bleeding in other places as well. He spoke but struggled as blood splurged out of his mouth. "Help me… I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, ple-"

"Shhhh don't speak…" The man had lost too much blood, she looked at the man's friend as if they both had the same thought; he's not going to survive. All Sakura could do was help ease the pain and calm him down. "It's alr- look at me, look at me, it's alright, it's gonna be fine".

Gradually the man's shaking body started to settle and his eyes grew colder until the life left his body. Sakura closed his eyelids and stood up. "I'm sorry". That was all she could say to the man's friend who was now in pieces. The medic took a deep breath to control her emotions; she can cry later when she's not in the middle of a battlefield.

"LOOK OUT!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Everything went white. There was no sound, no sight of bodies anywhere nor the feeling of dirt flying around, not even the smell of blood in the air.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, feeling a small breeze brushing against her face. The sky was red meaning the sun was setting. She stayed laying on the ground for a while, expecting to hear continuing rumbling and roars of explosions and the screaming of people fighting and dying. But there was nothing of the sort, there was only the sound of the wind blowing through the grass and trees.

Grass? Trees? Sakura lifted herself up and looked at her surroundings properly; this definitely wasn't the battlefield she was on just a few seconds ago. It was then she remembered the explosion, her hand instantly moved to touch her body, but there were no holes or even the wetness of blood. Sakura looked down and noticed her attire was different now too. She was wearing a long kimono with cherry blossoms on it, it was almost as if they were moving ever so slowly like a river of petals.

Sakura turned around and saw a Japanese style house, the sliding doors were open letting the breeze through which must have meant someone was home. She stood up and started walking towards the house. She leaned in to see if there was anyone around.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?"

Silence, yet Sakura felt that the place wasn't empty, she stepped in and walked down the hallway. She took her time walking; looking in the empty rooms and watching the sun setting, but it was then she noticed that the sun seemed to be in the same place as it was when she woke up, as if it was stuck in that place. She then felt something, a presence; someone was definitely here.

"Hello?"

Still no answer, but Sakura continued walking down the hallway, feeling the presence getting stronger and stronger. The hallway felt longer than the house, it felt like she had been walking longer than she should. Finally, the hallway reached an end, leading to a closed door. Whoever's presence she felt, they were behind the door before her.

"Well, come in"

The low, intimidating voice rumbled through Sakura's body. She took a deep breath to collect herself and slowly opened the door.

She cautiously closed the door behind her as she entered, the room was red from the still setting sun. The first thing she noticed when walking into the room was a weapon on the wall like a monument. It was a Gunbai; a huge non-folding fan with tomoe designs on the sides, a chain was attached at the end of it. Without saying a word; she sensed the person who had called her watching her. She turned around and noticed a figure sat on the other side of the room. The redness of the sun shone on the item behind them; It was a crimson battle armour, the sun making it more red, almost glowing.

Seeing that alone made Sakura stand in shock as she realised who she was in the presence of. She moved her eyes to the person to confirm her suspicions. It was someone she and others believed was long gone, someone she had only heard legends of.

"I've been waiting for you, cherry blossom". The man was sitting casually on the higher tatami mats, leaning on his hand as he looked at the timid girl with his crimson eyes.

"Madara… Uchiha".

He chuckled at her reaction "Come closer dear, I won't bite… not unless you want me to". She tried to not let his words get to her and approached him with caution and stopped where the tatami mats went up to where the man sat.

"You…you're Madara Uchiha aren't you". She kept eye contact with him, this surprised the man, it's not every day he meets someone who's brave enough to make eye contact with him when his Sharingan is activated. "Hmhmhm I see my reputation proceeds me beyond the grave".

Her eyes widened "What? This is… you mean I'm…"

Thinking about it made sense; one minute she was in the middle of a war, trying to save lives when suddenly there's a loud explosion and white light then the next minute she's in the middle of a field with a house, the place looking like it had never seen the sight of battle. With that realization she looked out the view outside; the beautiful trees, river, grass and flowers.

"Is this the afterlife?"

"Well it certainly isn't heaven…" She turned her attention to Madara who was looking outside as well. "… nor is it hell". A slight breeze blew through the grass. "For as long as I've been here, the sun is always setting… it moves from east to west like always… but never fully setting… perhaps it's punishment… having to stay in a place where time stands still…".

Sakura listened to this supposedly powerful man sound melancholy. Did he have regrets in his life? Who doesn't. He looked back at her "You know… you can still go back".

"Huh?"

"To the world of the living… you can still go back". Back? Back to the war? The bloodshed? But then again what about her friends and family? It was then she averted her attention to the door she just went through, it didn't look any different, but she could feel something different about it, just as she was about to approach it...

"But tell me, how did such a young, pretty little thing such as yourself die? It must have been quite sudden for you to have been brought here"

The girl slowly looked back with caution, the Uchiha's eyes were red; keeping his glare at her while smirking. "Th-… there's a war… and…" She couldn't say it; she couldn't say it was…

"But it's a war you are losing"

The cherry blossom looked up, the Uchiha had it right on the mark. She looked down, confirming his words. It was true, what awaited her was a world where the enemy would win the war and succeed in whatever their main goal was.

"You know; I can help you win your little war"

"Huh?"

"I can give you power"

Sakura stood there astounded, was he serious? How was such a thing even possible? He's saying he can give her power like it's as simple as giving someone a piece of candy.

"Are you serious?! Do you think I'm that weak and desperate that I would ask for your help! You idio-!" She covered her mouth; realising she was not only raising her voice but was just about to call the all mighty Madara Uchiha an idiot. Madara on the other hand found her reaction amusing, it's been a while since he'd been entertained.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm"

He stood up, now making the girl aware of how tall he was "Are you really in a position to tell me that you don't need any help? Here you are in the afterlife with 3 choices before you; accept your death, go back to face the war which you know you will lose and probably have to live a life of pain and despair…"

Sakura did not feel good about her choices at all. "…or you can accept my offer. I give you power to win the war and you're free do live your life however you please".

The third option did sound more appealing, with that in mind it was obvious what to do, after all there's no shame in asking for help, even if it was coming from a dead man. But something was still bothering her.

"What about you? I gain something from this but you don't. It's not exactly a fair deal"

Madara walked towards her; keeping his eyes on her at all times. "Now what makes you think that?" He was now stood in front of her with only a few inches separating them, he reached out and held a lock of her pink hair; watching it slowly fall through his fingers.

"It's true you'll be gaining power from this, however I believe I'll find something _satisfying_ "

 _Does he mean what I think he means?_

Panic took over, Sakura quickly turned around but she was stopped by a pair of hands holding her wrists. She felt herself being pulled into the hard body behind her. The Uchiha leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's nothing to be frightened of, you should be grateful that I'm giving you this opportunity. In a way you're the one who is getting more out of this. You're getting power _and_ your body will feel so much pleasure" He moved his hands down from her wrists down to her waist; holding her in place, she placed her hands on his; not knowing what to do.

"So that's it, you want my body in return?" A gasp escaped as she felt his lips touch her neck, it was a slow, tender kiss which became several on her neck. She could feel him smiling on her neck.

"Your body doesn't seem the mind"

Sakura closed her eyes; feeling the man's hands on her body, it felt nice but she couldn't allow herself to give in. She grabbed both his hands and pushed herself away, once again this surprised the Uchiha, it's not every day a woman rejects his advances. He watched as the girl turned around to face him with a determined yet scowling expression.

"I want power, but I will not stoop so low as to give my body to someone as arrogant as you. The women in your time may have been obedient and submissive, but in my time, I make my own decisions, I walk my own path, and I do whatever the hell I want! I will gain power my own way!"

She grabbed hold of his collar with both hands.

"So don't you dare look down on me like I'm some pathetic weakling, because I swear I will kick your ass! And I don't care if you are the great Madara Uchiha!"

After a few seconds of silence Madara smiled "It's a shame you weren't around in my time, or better yet vice versa"

"Why's that?"

The man gently held the cherry blossoms chin to keep their eyes in contact, she tightened her grip on him as he moved his face closer to hers. "You would have made a splendid Uchiha wife".

Just as his words hit her so did his lips against hers. Sakura tried to push him away again but he only pulled her closer. She hit him but he held her wrist while holding the back of her head, keeping their lips connected. He bit her lip, making a moan escape, leaving her mouth open for his tongue to explore. She really hated to admit it, but the man was an amazing kisser. He broke the kiss but stayed close.

He smiled once again "It seems you can't control the fire within you"

All Sakura wanted to do was punch him in the face and get away from him and yet a small part inside her which was slowly growing, wanted to continue. Whatever was awaiting her in the world of the living certainly wasn't pleasure, happiness, at least not for a very long time. Days, weeks, months of stress, anxiety had taken its toll on the poor girl and it had been a long time since she had been with a man.

Weather this was a dream or not, all she knew was she wanted to forget about the nightmare of the war even if just for a few hours and lose herself, maybe in the passion with a man, even if it was Madara Uchiha.

Suddenly the pinkette pushed Madara to the ground onto the tatami mats and moved down to sit on him, she had no idea what she was doing, nor did it seem the matter anymore. She wanted power to fight but she wanted to be free from all the troubles of the war and reality.

"Like I told you before" She held onto his wrists tightly; keeping them in place "I'm not weak"

The warlord smiled at her strength which he could feel in his wrists, never in his life had a woman been so forward and aggressive with him; true there were a few who were foolish enough to slap him, only to be put under a deadly genjutsu. But he wouldn't do anything to them while they were unconscious, it wasn't his style.

The girls' hands were too small and slender to completely grip his thick wrists, but he could feel the strength in them, if she used all her strength she could possibly break them. The thought of the woman on top of him being in control sounded rather pleasant, but that didn't mean he was just going to allow her to do what she wanted.

"Then prove it. Let's see who's really in control" He bucked into her, making her blush and lose her balance and fell fully onto him; their foreheads connected, Madara moved forward and kissed her again. He could feel her grip loosening so he took the chance and gripped her shoulders and rolled them over, holding the back of her head so she wouldn't hit the ground and keeping the kiss going as it slowly heated up again.

The Uchiha moved her arms above her head and held her dainty wrists together with one hand. Sakura moaned in the kiss; realising he was now in-between her legs. Like she was going to let him have his way, she broke the kiss but nipped his bottom lip, giving him a heated stare while smirking. She lifted her hips to meet his.

He had underestimated her strength again, she managed to get out of his grip and pushed him upwards. They were now kneeling and within seconds they held each other's clothes, as if they were daring each other, competing who would strip the other first and quicker.

Sakura ripped open the Uchiha's yukata revealing his sculptured god like body while Madara pulled her body to him by her sash and opened her kimono by the shoulders and nipped the exposed skin on her neck and shoulders. In return she straddled him and nipped his neck and earlobe, there were moans and grunts as they became more aggressive.

"What's wrong Madara? Not used to being dominated by a woman?"

"Hehe you have no idea how much you're underestimating me woman. You're about to experience the roughest sex you'll probably ever have".

"Hmph, I beg to differ, Uchiha"

He grazed his hands up her thighs until he reached her ass and squeezed tightly while chuckling at her reaction; she seemed to enjoy it. He spoke against her ear but not before blowing in it "Is that a challenge, cherry blossom?" his deep, husky voice sent pleasure through her body.

"You should be careful of what you wish for; it could end up being more than you can handle".

Sakura bit her lip while tracing the defined muscles on the Uchiha's chest, stomach and back; she scratched him as he bit down on her neck and groaned. She rolled her hips; grinding against his growing hard cock.

Madara had let her have enough fun and control, it was his turn. He pulled Sakura onto his lap and grabbed the sash still around her waist, in a flash he untied it and tied her hands together with the it behind her back. She struggled but the sash was too tight, she looked up and watched a smirk appear on the man's face. He kept their eyes locked as he slowly opened her kimono, letting it fall off her body, showing him everything.

Her skin was pale yet smooth, her breasts were small and yet all the Uchiha wanted to do was suck, lick and bite them. Her stomach, her thighs, what was hidden between them; he was going to enjoy devouring her.

"Hehehe how I love to watch my prey struggle, it wouldn't be fun if you just submitted"

Sakura could feel herself losing her balance but swung her legs around the Uchiha's waist and pulled herself back onto him properly but moaned as she felt his cock now sliding between her folds. The man let out a growl in frustration; her wetness and the sight of her naked on his lap was making him even harder.

He took off his yukata, it was just hanging off him anyway so it was just in the way. Sakura could feel herself getting even hotter; his body really was a sight to behold. Although they were strangers their position was strangely intimate. He whispered in her ear as he slowly ran his hand up her body while keeping her close. She gasped when he his hands reached her breasts.

"Your so wet and sensitive, your body is practically screaming for me to take you already" His hand slowly moved through her hair and suddenly pulled it, turning her head to the side to expose her neck; another moan escaped.

 _She seems to be enjoying this_

He licked her neck "Hmhm shall I give you a taste of how it'll feel when I fill you?"

Before Sakura had the chance to respond, she felt Madara plunge a finger into her; she gasped, she couldn't believe how long his finger was, how slick she herself was, how easily he slid his finger in and how amazingly good it felt. The Uchiha pulled her closer and took her lips with his, playing with her tongue while he slid his finger in and out.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmm… Mmmmm…" All Sakura could do was kiss back and feel him playing her like an instrument, she tried to think about what she could do to fight back, but it was getting more difficult. The kiss broke, both of them were panting, Sakura tried to move her hips but he held her in place.

"Should I give you more?" he added a second finger and watched the cherry blossoms face twist in pleasure and moan out load, without thinking she moved her legs back (now straddling him) and she lifted herself. Madara chuckled as he removed his fingers and played with her clit. Sakura looked back at him; her hair swung over to her side all messy, she gave him the evillest yet lustful glare as if to say _"Did I tell you to stop?!"_ The woman looked deliciously irresistible.

"How about I give you more"

His smirk suddenly disappeared when he clenched his jaw to prevent a groan from coming out, but it was too late. He looked down to see the cause; her hand stroking his member. Sakura bit her lip at how thick he was, she could feel the veins pulsing, making her grasp him even more.

 _Little vixen's more skilled than I thought._

She continued pumping him; the sash still attached to one wrist, her other hand was holding tightly onto the back of his neck; feeling his muscles tensing, watching his body respond to her touch. The Uchiha growled and gave her an intense look, as if he wanted nothing more than to devour her right then and there, and to be honest, she wouldn't have minded if he did.

Madara moved his arms to go under her knees and lifted her by her backside effortlessly; Sakura let go of his member to hold onto his shoulders for support. Time for foreplay was over.

"So aggressive… good… is this what you want little blossom?" He slowly and teasingly lowered her onto the tip of his cock, touching her entrance and entering just a little bit but lifted her up again. Sakura tightened her hold on his shoulders in frustration; the fear of him ripping her apart by his thickness disappeared, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to feel him inside her. The cherry blossom could see he was enjoying her reaction.

 _Damn him!_

"You know what I need to hear… so say it"

 _Bastard's expecting me to be all shy, only answering with something like "Yes, yes"._

Although it was the kind of thing she would say, for some reason the thought of acting like that with Madara made her blood boil, she wanted to show how strong and confidant she is. Sakura pulled herself forward and kissed Madara, finishing the heated kiss with a nip. She looked straight in his Sharingan eyes, which had been activated this whole time.

She spoke with a gentle tone "What? You expecting to say 'Yes, Oh Madara take me, Mmmmm fuck me'" She swung her head back, Madara knew she was being sarcastic but damn, the sounds she was making were erotic, he had a feeling though that it wasn't all an act.

Suddenly she swung her head back forward; the same intense stare she had earlier was back; the woman with that stare, holding his head in place, she wasn't afraid of the warlord.

"Show me what you've got, big boy"

That was it, Madara lowered her onto his hard cock; Sakura gasped as he filled her. He didn't give her time to adjust, he lifted her and lowered her again, using his arms and legs to speed up. She moaned which quickly turned into screams, only seconds later to gain a little bit of control, she lifted herself up and dropped. Up, down, up, down.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… mmmph god!" She wanted more control, but Madara's strong arms still had her legs hanging. The Uchiha on the other hand was enjoying the view; the woman bouncing on his member, the look of frustration on her face and in her voice. She wanted her control. He chuckled, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you… argh!" She screamed in frustration, the warlord couldn't help but find it erotic.

"Hmhmhm well of course I am… urgh… I have a beautiful, fiery young woman riding me"

 _Beautiful?_

Moans, screams, groans and growls filled the air. The heat and tension was getting too much, making them both pant, they rested their cheeks against one another, then their noses. They gazed into each other's eyes until they closed the gap; the kiss felt strangely romantic.

Their pace slowed down; they both fell to the floor on their sides. Sakura kept her eyes closed as she felt the kiss break; she then felt Madara pulling himself out, she didn't have the energy to even open her eyes let alone protest, but she knew if she didn't fight back…

"Ahhhhh!"

She opened her eyes; he entered her again. The cherry blossom could feel the man now behind her holding one of her legs up in the air as he filled her over and over; quickening his pace again. Sakura rested her head against the floor, and reached back to grab Madara's hair to pull him close. Their heads were now side by side.

The Uchiha groaned "How does it feel?" The girl bit her lip, not wanting to say how she truly felt.

 _Mmmmm feels good…_

"Feels good doesn't it?" He speeded up; the sound of their bodies clashing only made her more wet.

 _Oh… so good…_

"Ahhhh… Ahhhh!" She couldn't stop herself anymore, she pressed her head, her backside, her whole body into the Uchiha. Madara moved his upper body so he was almost towering over her.

"Good girl… you're finally letting yourself succumb to the pleasure that will soon fill you're very being…" His words, his glistening god like body, the expression of bliss on his face. Neither of them were going to win, they were going to lose themselves to the euphoria which was coming.

 _Fine by me!_ Sakura finally let the words come out

"Mmm… Madara"

With those words, Madara tightened his grip on the girl and stopped holding back. He turned onto his back, pulling her with him so she was laying on his front with her back. He held into her thighs and opened her more for him. What he would give to be in front of her at that moment; seeing her spread before him, and for him. But right now they were too caught up in the moment.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Oh god!" Sakura kept her hold on Madara's hair, he didn't mind the pulling at all, in fact he smirked at her roughness; she seemed to be enjoying the roughness too. It was coming.

"Fuck… so fucking- Urgh!" He arched his back; feeling himself getting close, and feeling the cherry blossom's walls clenching around his pulsing member. With each thrust, they both could feel themselves becoming more sensitive, reaching their peak at any second.

The pitch of Sakura's moans were getting higher and louder; she was about to come. "Ahhh… Ahhh… Madara!... Oh Fuck... Ahhhhhh!" She closed her eyes and cried out in ecstasy, letting it flow through her body like a wave.

Just as she was coming down from her high she felt the Uchiha suddenly cover her eyes forcefully and bite hard into her neck and shoulder; thrusting hard and fast into her. She felt more sensitive and could herself coming again with him. He groaned into her neck as he came; emptying himself inside her.

After a minute Madara placed Sakura gently onto the ground by his side; both of them were covered in sweat and bite marks.

It all felt so sudden; first the girl was fighting for her life in a war, then she was what it looked like the afterlife, then she was face to face with the legendary Madara Uchiha now here she was on the floor, completely bare and exhausted next to the man himself after having the most intense and roughest sex she'd ever had. She hated to admit it but he was right.

Just as Sakura felt herself succumbing to sleep she felt herself being picked up and moving. The Uchiha's voice echoed to her "You handled yourself pretty well woman… Well done... but there's no time to rest just yet…"

 _ **BANG!**_

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. The sky was grey, the air was filled with the smell of dirt and blood. She quickly sat up; she was back, back to life, back to reality, back to the raging war.

 _Was that all dream? Seriously?!_

She tried to stand up but then froze as she took in her surroundings. Everything stopped, there were no more explosions or fighting, everyone who was still alive were looking in the same direction and they looked horrified, she could hear their disbeliefs…

"It can't be…"

"No way… i-impossible…"

"That's it… we're done for…"

"This war is over…"

Sakura looked the same way to see what was before them, or rather _who_ was before them. She felt herself sinking to the ground, feeling the same despair as everyone else around her and more. She felt anger, shame and for some reason betrayal.

The figure standing before them was in a crimson armour with a gunbai on his back. He had his arms crossed and looked down directly at the girl; he smirked, seeing clearly from where he was the mark on her neck he had given her. The words he spoke next shook Sakura with anger to her very core.

"Things are about to get a whole lot rougher… cherry blossom"

 _The bastard was in control the entire time!_

* * *

 _ **DUN!DUN!DUUUUUUUN! Ok, it got a little bit confusing so in case you are confused – Madara carried Sakura to door to the real world and managed to get through himself. How you ask? You can either use your imagination or if you ask nicely I might write a second chapter about how the world is now under Madara's rule and he has his favourite cherry blossom as his prisoner… or something among those lines. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. See ya soon!**_


End file.
